


You Have 9 Missed Calls

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, Light-Hearted, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Obsession, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Light discovers Dan and Phil after spending a few spare hours on Tumblr, no-one could predict what was going to happen, least of all Misa. But when things get serious, Light is way past the point of a casual fan. . .<br/>Written for International Fanworks Day 2015. My first drabble and my first Death Note fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have 9 Missed Calls

**Author's Note:**

> So Light is watching Dan and Phil obsessively (and we're talking whole day obsessively) and Misa starts to worry.

"Light? Are you listening?"  
"Hey, could you call me back?"  
"Light, you there?"  
"Please talk to me Light."  
"Light, I'm getting worried."  
"The killings have stopped, Light. Why?"  
"The police are closing in. Answer me!"  
"They're coming, Light. They know where you are!"  
"Light!! Light!! They're outside, I can see the van, they kn-"

Light finally paused his video, dragging his eyes away from the two British Youtubers on the screen. He stood, before hearing the pounding of feet. Three men burst in, wearing full riot gear and mirrored helmets. "Light Yagami, we're arresting you. You have the right to. . ."


End file.
